


The Heart of Who We Are [Art]

by rozurashii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek Reversebang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: The genesis of an idea; Sterek Reversebang 2018. Stiles is never as afraid as maybe he ought to be.





	1. Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Offer Your Throat (to the Wolf with the Red Roses)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256248) by [Fearful_little_thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_little_thing/pseuds/Fearful_little_thing). 



> Thank you so much to fearful little thing for reaching into my id and pulling out the perfect story for me. Working with you on this exchange has been a joy!


	2. NSFW




End file.
